Tomorrow
by Geo
Summary: Finally, it's completed. I warn you, definitely not one of my best works. Sorry to disappoint you all...anyways...Syaoran and Meilin are back and the love between Syaoran and Sakura is as strong as ever. However, what happens when someone wants him out
1. Back

Geo

Geo: Bwahaha! Sorry guys, considering the small fact that I have exams approaching. I'm basically taking a break. *shrug* Meh, it's a Friday afternoon. I have some time. 

Before Brooklyn, my little friend, decides to get off her butt from watching Spanish soap operas and doing the disclaimer...

Brooklyn: Oh my gosh, look at that! Antonio is going to die....NOOOO!

Geo: *sweatdrop* Ookay...well, I know perhaps you've been expecting another chapter for my 'Star Gazing' fic. Well, unfortunately, I've decided to take that off. *dodges an assortment of big shiny sharp things* Sorry! Total writer's block on that story! So, I decided to take another approach...action/adventure! Not really...but it's still a romance between Sakura and Syaoran! Yeah!

Brooklyn: Okay, commercials....

geodoesn'townccsnotevensyaoraneventhoughshe'dliketobutshedoesn'tshedoesn'townhisreallycoolswordeither becauseshejustdoesn'toopsdon'ttakethatinahentaiwayyousickosokaybacktothepointgeoownsnothingespeciallynotsyaoraneven thoughhesreallyhothebelongstosakura(^.^)yeahandeveyrythingsallgood...YEAH! SHOW'S BACK ON!

Geo: *o_0* If you didn't understand that...basically I don't own CCS. Now, on with the fic!

**Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1: Back **

"Do you know your plans?" Asked a dark figure, bathed in blackness.

A second person chuckled. "Of course. I've killed a lot of people."

"I want this to be slow. Let him know he's being followed. Syaoran always hated being the one who couldn't control anything. Hmph. It would be best for the Li Clan that he is out of the way....for good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura! Wait up! The ice cream store won't close, it's too early in the afternoon!" Madison Taylor called after her friend. Beside her Meilin laughed in glee and Syaoran just shook his head in amusement. Sakura Kinomoto turned around to see her three friends a few paces behind her.

The occasion was a simple get together for the return of Syaoran and Meilin to Japan. After six years of settling things with the Elders and Syaoran's mother, the two had been allowed to return. Meilin was only staying with Madison but Syaoran insisted on staying in his own apartment.

Sakura smiled at the slightest thought of Syaoran. Their relationship had stayed strong throughout the six years he had been away.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Sakura nervously played with the buttons on her jean jacket. Madison, who had her trusty camcorder with her, smiled at her anxious friend. 

"Don't worry, Sakura, he'll remember everything..." She said trying to reassure her. Sakura smiled back but she was still as anxious as ever.

__Ding_ _"Flight number 165 from Hong Kong to Japan will be landing in a few minutes."

Sakura looked up towards the escalators from the terminal looking for her friends. A cheerful Meilin was running towards them, waving her arms. She rushed over to Sakura and hugged her and then turned to hug Madison, talking about nothing in particular.

"Oh my gosh, Kinomoto, I haven't seen you in so long! Madison, your hair is still as long as ever! Oh, and you have your camera!" She kept on talking but Sakura's eyes were scanning the crowd for Meilin's cousin. A tall, handsome young man appeared. His amber eyes searched the crowd until they met Sakura's emerald ones.

"Syaoran," she whispered. She suddenly took off running towards him, smiling with relief. "Syaoran!" She cried, waving.

The young man, or Syaoran, smiled with what seemed to be the same evident joy that Sakura was feeling. She threw herself at him, and he enclosed her in a tight hug.

"Sakura, Sakura..." He kept whispering into her hair softly, holding onto her just like he wanted to for so long. Sakura suddenly noticed that she was crying into his shoulder. She giggled slightly, pulling away from him.

"I've missed you so much, Syaoran. I'm so glad you came back," she whispered earnestly.

"Me too, Sakura." He said. Then, putting his arm around her waist, they took off to where Meilin and Madison were waiting.

~*~*~*~

Sakura smiled wistfully as she felt his arms around her waist again.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, smiling slightly. Sakura giggled.

"How you're going to get me a gigantic double fudge sundae!" She said, laughing at his groan.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Meilin said, walking in front of them. "We came here for ice cream, let's get some ice cream."

The four walked into the parlor and, after ordering, sat down in a sunny booth. "So, Syaoran, have you finished packing?" Asked Madison politely. Syaoran simply nodded while Meilin laughed.

"My dear cousin has to be the most organized male on the face of this earth!" She said with amused pride. Sakura giggled as his face went beet red but his gaze still stayed on his ice cream.

When they were all finished, Madison and Meilin excused themselves. "We gotta go. I want to have this video all done by tomorrow and Meilin said she'd like to learn a thing or two about the new program I just bought. We'll see you two later." The two waved goodbye as Meilin and Madison kept on walking down the street. 

Syaoran and Sakura walked the other way to Sakura's house in silence, enjoying the sheer beauty of the afternoon. Syaoran cleared his throat and then said, somewhat nervously, "I was wondering, Sakura. We haven't really had any time to talk or anything. It's been sort of crazy since I got here, with settling and everything. So, I was hoping that, if you're free tonight, you would perhaps like to go out for dinner."

Sakura looked up at him. (Yes, he just so happened to be taller than she.) He was still walking and he seemed somewhat nervous. She smiled and thought back to all the times where he had been the same: nervous but still somewhat dignified.

"Of course! I'd love to have dinner with you!" She said cheerfully. He turned and looked at her in surprise for a few seconds then smiled his, what had been, rare smile. 

"So...I'll pick you up at about 6:30. That will be fine with your..." He paused and Sakura smiled. Of course, he meant her brother, Tori.

"Don't worry, he's out tonight. 6:30 sounds great." By then, they had reached her house. She gave him a hug and waved. "See you at 6:30!"

He smiled once again and turned to walk over to his own apartment.

They both didn't notice the black figure in the shadows.

______________________________________

Geo: And that's the first chapter! Yeah! Hope all of you liked it! Next chapter will be coming up SOON!


	2. Out to Dinner

Geo

Geo: Yes...I'm back...*Darth Vadar music suddenly fills the room...* Ookay...well, here's the newest chapter to my newest fic! You'll see why it's called Tomorrow later...believe me. Bwahahaha! My plans shall be revealed!

Brooklyn: Okay, to save all of you from this insanity, I'll get right to the point. She doesn't own CCS. There.

Geo: I'm totally sane. *pouts* Whatever. Anyways, yes...perfect...on with the fic!

**Chapter 2: Out To Dinner**

Sakura checked out her outfit nervously in the full-length mirror. A light pink skirt with a white tank top with feathers on the front. A button-up three-quarter sleeved shirt was over her tank top and white sandals were adorning her feet. It actually looked pretty cute, or so Madison said when she had gone with her shopping. However...

The doorbell rang which sent Sakura flying down the stairs. Kero had already said goodbye and was basically sitting in front of the tv playing his video game. She grabbed her purse and flung open the door. There was Syaoran. He was basically wearing black pants, a black button up shirt and a leather jacket, which made him look especially handsome in Sakura's eyes.

_'She's beautiful,'_ he thought as she locked the door to her house. "You...uh...look very nice, Sakura." She blushed and mumbled a thanks. He led the way to his car, where he opened the passenger door for her. 

While they were driving down the street, Sakura looked over at Syaoran and smiled at the thought of this being their first actual date together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dinner went well and it was quite dark when the couple left the restaurant. They walked over to Syaoran's car. However, there was a surprise waiting for them. 

"What do you think happened?" Asked Sakura while she was holding Syaoran's jacket as he checked what might be wrong under the hood. 

He groaned. "I'm not a mechanic, but I have a feeling that I few parts that we need to actually start the car has been stolen." He sighed and closed the hood and checked his watch. "Well, we're really not too far from your house. Do you mind if we walked?" 

Sakura smiled as she handed back his jacket. "Sure, it's a beautiful night out anyways. And the stars are out." She smiled and handed him some tissue so that he could clean the little bit of muck on his hands. He smiled back and took the tissue gratefully. 

"Great. Let's go, I don't want you to come in later than your brother. That would be just like a death wish." 

Sakura laughed as they walked down the sidewalk, all the while being watched by a certain individual in black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The couple were walking across the street when Syaoran noticed the flash of car lights. A black car was screaming down the street towards them. 

"Sakura, watch out!" He cried as he pulled her towards him and ducked out of the way, all the while just inches from the car. 

"Stupid idiot, he should watch where he's going," muttered Syaoran. He noticed, however, that the car turned around and was heading straight for them, even though they were on the sidewalk. 

Syaoran, now very alert of the angel trembling in his arms, whispered to her, "We have to run, can you make it?" 

She nodded and they both took off as the car zoomed over the place where they had been. At the speed it was going, such a sharp turn was almost impossible, so it went down the sidewalk a little further until it was able to once again follow the two. 

"Syaoran, we won't be able to make it! It's a car, it can go faster than us!" Sakura yelled as the gleam of headlights started to light their way. She was mentally kicking herself for not bringing her cards. Of course, how could she have known? This was supposed to be a quiet night with Syaoran. 

They heard the wails of a police car coming closer and, evidently, the driver of the car did too. He turned around and raced down another back street. 

Sakura noticed that they had run to her street. It was probably a neighbour or somebody who heard the noise and called the police. 

She felt Syaoran's arm around her waist as his voice came softly, but urgently, in her ear. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Sakura smiled wearily and leaned against him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried that I'm out of shape." She said, trying to make a joke. Syaoran chuckled and was about to say more when a police man came out of the car with another police woman getting out of the passenger side. 

"Are you two alright?" One of the police officers said. Syaoran nodded. 

"Yeah, we're fine, just a bit winded." Called Syaoran. 

After answering a few questions, the police officers were able to let them go. 

"It was probably just a prank." One of the police officers said, writing everything down on a clipboard. 

"He was pretty persistent if you ask me." Muttered Syaoran. 

"Yeah, well, probably a drunk driver or someone out for kicks, or someone trying to scare you. It's the simplest explanation. Too bad we couldn't get a better description of the car, though." The other police officer said and then chuckled a bit. "Of course, there was the slightest fact that you two were a bit busy running from it. Where do you two live. We want to make sure you get to your houses safely enough." 

"I live just down the street, actually." Sakura piped up. "But Syaoran lives a bit further." 

The police officer nodded. "We'll give you two a ride, then." 

Sitting in the back of the police car, Sakura joked about the night. 

"The dinner was alright, Syaoran, but I don't know about the car chase. Boy, I hope Tori isn't home, he would sure have a fit if he saw me being escorted in a police car." 

Syaoran half-smiled. "I'm sorry about after the dinner, Sakura. I never wanted the night to end up like that." 

They arrived at Sakura's house. She smiled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "I'll phone you tomorrow. See you Syaoran!" With that, she thanked the officers and walked to her house. 

Until they were sure that she had entered safely, the police car started to drive on to Syaoran's house. 

"So, have you two been seeing each other for a while?" The police woman asked politely, mildly amused. Syaoran blushed and sputtered an answer. He was relieved when he noticed they were at his apartment. 

"Thank you for the ride." He said politely and walked quickly to his apartment. 

He unlocked the door and immediately went to his room to get some sleep. It had been a confusing evening. 

The next morning, he stumbled out of bed. He had always been an early riser, so he couldn't understand why he slept in that particular morning. Crossing the living room to get to the kitchen, an envelope which seemed to have been slipped underneath his door caught his eye. Picking it up, he tore the envelope open and read the letter: 

Enjoy the run last night? Hope your girlfriend liked it. We'll be seeing you around. Just make sure you don't let down your guard. At the first chance, we're going to make sure you're out of the picture for good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Syaoran! Why didn't you call the police after you got the note?" Cried Meilin, who had come over as soon as Syaoran had called her. Syaoran sighed. 

"It's one letter, Meilin. The police already said it could be a prank." 

"How would they know where you live?" Demanded Meilin, putting her hands on her hips. 

"I don't know. Just...I don't think we should alert the police just yet. I think I'll be able to handle this. Just don't tell Sakura or Madison." At Meilin's hesitation he added, "Listen, Meilin, I can take care of it and you're probably the only one I trust who can keep this kind of secret. I can't have Sakura worrying about it. Not now. Just do me this favor." 

Meilin sighed. She was thoroughly worried for her cousin and didn't know what to do. "I still can't see how you can explain the fact that they knew where you lived." 

"They could have followed me home." He suggested. 

"While you were in a police car?" Asked Meilin, not believing him. 

He shrugged and sighed with frustration. "It's just a theory, alright. Please, Meilin. Don't worry about it. I don't want you or Sakura worrying about it. It's probably just a harmless prank." 

Meilin sighed in defeat. "Fine, Syaoran, I won't tell. Just be careful. Please." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Geo: Bwahahaha! Finished! Oh...so, what did you guys think? I tried my hardest! Okay...yeah, well...did you think I was going to kill them? Well, you were wrong! Of course they had to survive...it's only the second chapter...ha ha, kidding kidding...this one won't end up like the other...don't worry. Now, excuse me. I have some english literature to study! 


	3. Strike Two

Geo

Geo: Well, I'm back...Anyways, yeah...

Before anything, I'd just like to say ONE little thing...I'm sorry if I mix up their names from the Japanese version to the English version...I just...I don't know. I always use Madison's name and I skip from Avalon to Kinomoto...and I NEVER skip from Li to Syaoran to Li again. I'm sorry but WHY did the people change his name from Syaoran to Li? I mean...I like the name Syaoran...and just because SOME people wouldn't be able to understand it (I don't know...they like to change the names....*shrug*) So, don't mind that little confusion. Sorry to those who actually have _seen_ the CCS original Japanese versions. (I envy you...)

Oh...and one more thing: this isn't SUPPOSED to be scary! Just...weird...Okay...so, let's get on with the disclaimer. Brooklyn? Brooklyn...GET OVER HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Brooklyn: *sob* The soap opera is finished! Oh, I can't continue on with my life. OH WHY, CRUEL WORLD!?

Geo: Brooklyn, _please_ get on with the disclaimer...this part is going on too long anyways...please!

Brooklyn: Fine. Geo doesn't own CCS or any of the characters...now let me mourn in peace!

Geo: Finally...on with the rest of the fic!

**Chapter 3: Strike Two**

For the next few weeks, Syaoran never received another letter. However, too many things were happening by coincidence. A few mailbox bombs had been found near his very own mailbox. Luckily they were dismantled before anyone got hurt.

Just that night, as he was driving Sakura, Madison, Meilin and a guy Meilin had been obsessing over when some weirdo came racing down the highway, playing chicken with the group of teens.

Syaoran groaned. Sakura was always with him when everything happened, thus making her in immediate danger. **His** angel had a bigger chance of getting seriously injured just because of him. He couldn't stand the pressure.

"Why don't you just tell the police?" came Meilin's voice from the hall.

"The building is already surrounded by police daily, Meilin. I don't know what else they could do. Plus you called a couple of guys down from the Clan as security..." He shook his head. "I can't believe you did that."

Meilin came over and sat near her cousin. "Because I'm worried, Syaoran. What's going to happ--"

She didn't get any further. A crash from one of the bedrooms was heard which made Syaoran and Meilin jump to their feet.

"Don't follow me." He ordered Meilin and ran into his bedroom. He could hear knocking at his door, which was probably the two members of the clan who had been appointed his body guards.

He found a rock. A rock caused the noise. Of course, the window was broken but the rock was the cause. Tied to the rock was a note.

Dear Syaoran,

Thought you were forgotten? No way. We're after you. And don't think that you can run to your mommy and elders back in Hong Kong. Because we'll follow you and we'll make sure that not only you die, but your entire family. Well, at least your sisters, and your mother and that cousin of yours. So don't think you can hide. That chicken was the second strike. Third strike, Syaoran, and you're out.

"Syaoran. Yo, dude!" Cried one of the appointed guards. Meilin appeared in the room.

"It's another note, isn't it?" She said cautiously. Syaoran nodded, numb. His whole family was now in danger. Serious danger.

"Meilin, you have to get out of here." He said, turning towards the door and walking past the three.

"Syaoran, I'm not leaving you..." Meilin started but was interrupted when Syaoran handed her the note to read.

"I can't look out for you too, Meilin. It's hard enough. I can't go back to Hong Kong because they'll kill all of you." Syaoran said, his amber eyes serious.

"But, Syaoran, could he really do that, I mean...."

"He could. Not even the elders could stop a bomb, powerful enough. You know that, I know that."

"Look, Syaoran," Said Jake. "We're here because we have to protect you. You are the future clan leader."

"Take Meilin back. Look after her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Syaoran replied, picking up the phone. "I'm going to get you three on the first plane to Hong Kong. Don't argue with me, Meilin. You know I'm not going to listen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura walked over to Syaoran's apartment. She really wanted to see him, to make sure he was alright. She was really worried about him. All of these things were happening to him and she really wanted to help out. 

Syaoran opened the door when she knocked. "Sakura!" He said, surprised. Sakura giggled.

"I'll take it that you're happy to see me." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"No, Sakura, you don't understand. You can't stay here." He said urgently, glancing left and right as if to check if anyone was listening to them. Sakura, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused.

"What? What are you talking about? I just came over to see if you were all right, but if you don't want me here..."

"It's not that, Sakura." He said, pulling her into his apartment. "It's not safe for you here, Sakura."

"Syaoran," Sakura said, looking confused. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Syaoran sighed and took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his jeans. "This is what I'm talking about."

Sakura read over the note. When she finished it, she sat down slowly on the couch and looked up at Syaoran, worry and concern written all over her face.

"Syaoran, why didn't you tell me about this before?" She asked. Syaoran sat down next to her, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to alarm you. But with this letter...this person means business. I don't understand what they're after, but I do know that they won't care if they harm anyone in the process to get to me. That's why I'm sending Meilin back to Hong Kong." He turned to her and looked into her emerald eyes. "I'm sending her back. But I have no where to send you. So, I'm going to ask you not to contact me, not to visit me or anything."

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran, no, I won't do it." She said quietly.

Syaoran groaned. He knew Sakura wouldn't give up so easily. "Please, Sakura, it's for your own safety."

"What about you?" She asked, somewhat angrily. "What about your safety? You can't be here alone. You're an easier target that way. There must be something I can do to help. The Clow cards can help, can't they?"

"No, Sakura." He said angrily, standing up to look out the window. "I'm not going to allow you to stay here with me. There's nothing you can do to help."

"Whatever," She said, just as angrily. She joined him and forced him to look at her. "I can help. I just so happen to be one of the most powerful sorceresses of this time. I can help..."

"The only way you can help," he interrupted. "Is to stay away from me. Don't make this harder than it already is for me."

"Harder? Syaoran, you're out of your mind. First, I'm staying here. Second, I'm going to help..."

"NO!" He said loudly. "You will NOT stay. You will go HOME and you will forget that I exist so NO ONE can hurt you. Do you understand?"

Sakura sighed and looked down, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, Syaoran. Whatever you want."

She turned and walked away. "Good bye, Syaoran." She said, without turning around. With the quiet click of the door closing, Syaoran collapsed back onto the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. This is for your safety." He said, quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Kero looked up from his game at the teen.

"Sakura? Yo, kid, what's wrong?" Kero asked, floating over to her. The young girl was on her bed, face down, crying into her pillow.

"Syaoran...Syaoran told me to leave him alone..." She said before sobs.

"WHAT?!?!? That Li-kid dumped you?!?! Told you to leave him alone?!?!?! Why, I'm going to hurt him! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to..."

"Kero, please." Sakura pleaded, remembering what she said. "He didn't dump me. He just...he told me to leave him alone for my own good."

"That still sounds like he dumped you. Did 'We can still be friends' pop up anywhere in the conversation?" Kero said, pacing (or flying back and forth, if that's what you'd like to call it.) and steaming at the 'stupid Li-kid.'

"No, no...that's not what I meant. It seems like someone is after him to kill him...seriously...and he was doing it to save me." She sighed sadly. "I know it's for my own good and safety. I just can't help thinking that there MUST be something I can do to help him. But he said forget about it."

Kero's expression softened. This young girl, who he was with for practically six years now, was very important to him. He had to help her, even if it meant talking about the Li-kid with respect.

"Look, the Li-kid--I mean, Syaoran, means good, and he's able to take care of himself. So, don't worry about him, okay?" He said softly.

Sakura nodded wearily but she didn't feel any better. She put on her shorts and t-shirt that served as pj's and went back to bed.

"Good night, Kero," She said quietly.

"Good night, Sakura." He replied.

Sakura sighed and then said even quieter, "Good night, Syaoran. Please, stay safe. Because, I know that I can't live without you because...because...I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Geo: Bwahahahaha! Finally done! Boy oh boy, for some reason that chapter took a lot of time. But, here it is! On to the next chapter!

Any questions, flames, concerns, comments, or pointers, don't hesitate to email me at....

heart_of_mine@gundamwing.net


	4. Sakura's Doom

New Page 1

*The Tuxedo Mask theme from the English dub comes on*

Geo: Bwahahahahaha! It's me! Sorry, I love his theme song...it's got that Spanish guitar in there...well, somewhat. I'm sorry to all of you who watch the actual real stuff...not the dubbed stuff....*sigh* lucky...

Brooklyn: Can we PLEASE get on with this?

Geo: *sigh* Fine fine...alright, this is the **fourth** chapter of Tomorrow! Of course...you would've know that. Anyways, I do NOT own CCS! If I did, I would be stinkin' rich and would make sure that the dubs were as good as the real stuff, for all of us unlucky people in North America. But, I don't. So, it's not in my control. *sigh* That's the truth, and that's why there are the dubs that don't mean anything. But....on to the fic!

Oh, and by the way...if the title sounds bad, don't worry...this is a happy-ending fic.

**Chapter 4: Sakura's Doom**

The black figure who was following Syaoran around the whole time smiled as he heard what was happening.

_'Hmm...now, should I kill Syaoran first...or his girlfriend? Hm...the second choice would hurt him more...much more.' _

With that last thought, he started to write one last little note to Syaoran. That last meeting with his little cherry blossom would be his last.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran couldn't sleep. Meilin and the others would be leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow afternoon and were spending the night at his apartment. He himself would be alone so he could think about what this all meant.

_'How am I going to figure this out? I'm not Sherlock Holmes.' _He put his head in his hands. _'Who am I kidding?'_

With a sigh, Syaoran got up and put his mug away and was about to attempt to go to sleep when he saw a white envelope under his door. He rushed over and opened the door, hoping to see if anyone was out there, so perhaps he could have a suspect. But no one was there. The hallway was empty, especially since it was about 1 in the morning. Closing the door and locking it he picked up the note and sat down on the couch again.

It read:

Dear Syaoran:

I do believe this will be the last note I send to you. You know, it's been fun, terrorizing you and society. So much fun that I wish it wouldn't stop. But good things must come to an end, huh? And so, that's why I decided that the best way to get to you would be by your heart.

Syaoran leaned on the couch. His instincts weren't really awake and aware so he couldn't get an answer soon enough.

_'My heart? What does he mean?'_

~*~*~*~Meanwhile, at the Kinomoto residence...~*~*~*~*~

Sakura awoke to the sound of the downstairs door opening ever so softly.

_'But dad is at a dig and Touya won't be back until next week from a trip for the university. What the heck's happening?' _Sakura rolled back to her other side. _'I'm being paranoid. This whole thing with Syaoran's stalker is getting you freaked out. You shouldn't worry. You'll be okay.'_ With that and the exhaustion of worrying about Syaoran, she fell back asleep. But only to awake to the sound of her own door opening.

_'Dear God dear God, what's happening, what's happening.' _

She cautiously opened her eyes to see a figure staring down at her.

"So, you're Syaoran's little girlfriend, hm? Well, I'm going to have fun watching you die."

_'Where's Kero? What the hell...' _She suddenly remembered that Kero was over at Tomoyo's house because she had promised to bake him cookies while Sakura was away visiting Syaoran.

The man's smile was so cold and menacing, and Sakura knew this wasn't a joke, nor a dream. She couldn't get to her key so she could perhaps use her magic to shake him off. But she couldn't since he was blocking her way.

"Yes, I'm going to have a lot of fun. You'll die nice and slow. That will torment Syaoran even more."

~*~*~*~*~Minutes after Syaoran receives the weird letter...~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran leaped up. He had figured it out. The way through his heart was not his family or anything. It was Sakura. He was going to hurt Sakura.

"**Baka! Stupid Syaoran! Damn it all, how could I not see this? Argh!**" He yelled as he reached for his pendant and car keys, then decided that he could get there quicker running. He ran into the guest room, where Meilin was sleeping.

"Meilin, get up and call the police and send them over to Sakura's place." Meilin got up, looking confused.

"Wha--?"

"No time, the guy's going to hurt Sakura!" With that, Syaoran rushed off and down the hall to where the stairs were. He rushed out the door and down the street, praying that he wasn't too late.

_'What if he already got her? What would happen then? Damn it, if he did....kill...her, why I'd search him out and kill **him** with my own bare hands.'_

The thought of losing Sakura frightened him. It gave him strength, though. Gave him strength to run faster, harder, for her. For Sakura. He would not loose her. Not now. Not when he had just returned to Japan. No jack ass psychopath killer would take her away from him Rounding the corner, he saw Sakura's house, the door wide open. He also heard a terrified scream. Syaoran was enraged. If that guy had even touched Sakura...harmed her in any way...

"And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!" He muttered as he raced up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Sakura was scared. She had never been more scared in her entire life. Not even the battle against Yue had frightened her this much. She was going to die. Here she was, trembling, in her bed, unable to move and a psychopath stalker was looming over her and smiling, muttering his options.

"...or I could always just drown you. Gag you. Tie you up. Throw you into the river. No one would find you for days. Or..." He smiled even more menacingly, if that was even physically possible. "Or I can just kill you with a nice sharp dagger." With that, he pulled out a pocket knife. "Yes. I think this will do. And then, I can deliver this stained knife to Syaoran."

Sakura looked around helplessly. She couldn't help herself. Touya wasn't here to help her, neither was her dad. Kero wasn't here...nor was Syaoran. Syaoran, her protector.

"That stupid Syaoran. I sent him a note and it gave him a clue. It seems that he's just too stupid. Or perhaps...or perhaps he doesn't care about you." The guy said, taking his time. Torturing her. He roughly took her arm and cut her forearm. Sakura screamed as the pain racked her body. "Oh good, it's sharp enough."

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Syaoran will come." She said weakly. "He'll come and then he's going to get you. You'll see..." The guy laughed.

"Whatever..."

"You. Leave. Her. Alone." Came a voice from Sakura's doorway. Sakura almost cried for joy as she recognized the voice. Syaoran had come for her. But the guy just calmly turned around.

"Oh good. You're here Syaoran. You can watch your little girlfriend die."

Syaoran was in a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt. He was sweating, but in a fighting stance, his sword out and ready.

"If you touch her...or if you have touch her...I swear, I will kill you myself." Syaoran growled, advancing towards the man.

"Tsk tsk, Syaoran. Such violence isn't necessary. If you want to fight, all you have to do is ask nicely." With that, the guy pulled out his gun and shot.

However, the shots ricocheted off something-almost like a force field-and didn't even touch Syaoran. The guy was obviously surprised. 

"What the hell?" He muttered.

Unknown to both of the guys, Sakura had summoned her staff and released The Shield card to help Syaoran. Syaoran smiled quickly over at the young girl, then turned his attention back to the guy, who was shooting clicks and got nothing but the force field. Sakura, though, could feel that the Shield would wear off soon enough. Luckily, the guy was empty and threw his gun to the floor.

"Fine then, Syaoran, it's man to man combat then." He swung foot, hitting Syaoran in the arm which caused him to drop his sword. Syaoran, after jumping back, went back into his fighting stance.

"Fine then. Bring it on." Syaoran muttered, and threw an attack of his own.

Sakura was extremely worried. She knew Syaoran was strong but...what would happen if that guy had another gun or even...another knife. Sakura drew another card: The Time. (A/n I don't know whether Syaoran still has that card or what...remember, I've only seen the English dub. So, let's just _pretend_ that Sakura has that card...) She released it, and the guy froze. Syaoran looked up at Sakura, who smiled wearily.

"Get your sword and let's go." Syaoran nodded and grabbed his sword, following Sakura down the stairs.

Little did they know, though, that they weren't out of danger just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geo: And that's it, folks! That's chapter four! Tee hee...*Geo suddenly gets her announcer voice* What will happen next time? Will Sakura and Syaoran escape the jaws of death?

Brooklyn: Duh! This is a happy-ending S+S fic!

Geo: *sigh* You're no fun. But...whatever...anyways, let me explain this just so there's no doubts in your mind. Okay, when Syaoran is reading his letter, that stuff at Sakura's is happening. And then, if you sort of take out the part with Sakura and the killer, it would be like there was no pause in the Syaoran at his apartment part. Just making sure you know. That's even more confusing, but you're all smart and you can figure it out!

Oh by the way. You know when Syaoran goes "And fire-eyed fury by my conduct now!"? Well, that's actually from _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakespeare. So, no, I did not make that up. Yup so...see you next chapter!

Oh, one more thing. Sorry it was kind of short. It's 7 seconds over 28.8 so...*shrug* meh. Whatever.


	5. Through sorrow, there will always be tom...

Geo

Geo: Hey folks. Well, I finally finished the fic, and I must say I'm VERY disappointed with it. This is DEFINITELY not one of my 'best efforts'. I'm in a slum right now because of this AWFUL writing but I'll get out of this. When I had the idea for this fanfic, my friend was saying how it should be connected with this sonnet I made. I was going to but, you know what? No, just...*shakes head* Anyways, I'm really sorry to disappoint you all. It's just that....*sigh* I don't know. At least I'm FINISHED this fic and I can get on to other things such as...the sequel to DANGEROUS RIVALS fic...heh heh...anyways, I don't own CCS and please to criticize to hard...I'm doing enough 'Geo-bashing' to myself for this fic. Oh well. Final chapter of Tomorrow...finally...

**Chapter 5: Through Sorrow, There Will Always Be Tomorrow**

The two teens ran down the stairs quickly, even though they knew that The Time was working on the killer. Somehow, they just had to get somewhere, anywhere other than Sakura's house. Somewhere safe.

_'I'm safe now that I'm with Syaoran,'_ thought Sakura as she took a quick glance at the young warrior. His jaw was set and his eyes hard. 

"How could I be so stupid?" He was muttering. "So incredibly stupid! To leave you all alone..." He looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded, hiding her left arm from his view.

"Of course I'm alright. You got here just in time." He smiled, although she could tell he wasn't thoroughly convinced. However, a familiar menacing laugh halted them.

By then, the two had reached the end of the street, the yellow haze of the time card still present. But that laugh...how could it be?

Sakura gasped and Syaoran looked surprised, but quickly placed himself in front of Sakura.

For there in front of them stood the menacing psychopath killer.

_'Damn it, what happened?' _Syaoran frantically thought. _'It doesn't matter. I MUST protect Sakura. I won't let her get hurt.'_

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly. The guy just laughed.

"My employer gave me some counter spells for those magic spells of your girlfriend over there. He had a feeling she would try and help you." Both Syaoran and Sakura were confused.

"Your...employer?" Sakura asked, a bit shocked. The guy smiled.

"Of course, employer. Personally, I don't have anything against you or Syaoran. However, my job requires me to keep emotions behind me." Syaoran gritted his teeth in disgust.

"A hitman," he muttered. The guy laughed again.

"Of course. What else did you expect? Now, if you excuse me, I have a job to finish."

Taking something out from his pocket, a dark sword formed in his hands. Syaoran went back into his fighting stance, ready to protect Sakura with his life.

Advancing quickly, the killer slashed at Syaoran, who quickly counter attacked.

_'I have to get this fight away from Sakura. I can't let her get hurt.'_

Attacking to make the killer step back, Syaoran knew that this was all too easy, in a weird sort of sense.

_'If he has this sort of magic, what else does he have up his sleeve? He must have something else.'_

The killer took a cheap shot and kicked Syaoran in the gut -- hard. Groaning, Syaoran stepped back but never took his eye of the man. The killer took his chance as Syaoran doubled over in pain and kicked his sword so that it was out of reach.

"Now that your out of the way, I can get rid of your girlfriend." The guy said, smiling and taking something else out of his pocket. Sprinkling it onto his sword, it began to glow.

"This should finish you off." He said to Sakura, who stood, paralyzed, in her spot. A ball of light began to glow at the tip of the sword. Syaoran lifted his head, his eyes wide with fright.

_'No...he can't kill her...I won't let him!'_ He thought as he struggled to his feet. Digging deep within himself, he found the strength to get to his feet and run over to Sakura just as the man let the ball of energy free.

To Sakura's utmost horror, Syaoran was standing in front of her with his back turned to the man, so the ball of energy contacted with him instead of Sakura.

"Syaoran, no!" Sakura cried as she saw the flash of bright light.

"Don't worry Sakura. Save yourself." He muttered and smiled. His eyes rolled back as he fell down to the ground.

"NO!" Sakura cried, tears in her eyes as she sank to her knees and looked down at the face of her love.

"No, no, Syaoran, you can't...you can't..."

"Tsk, tsk. I wasn't meaning for him to die just yet but...no matter." The guy said, smiling. Sakura looked up and the guy stopped smiling. Sakura's usual cheery face turned to one of full anger and rage.

"You...you killed him." She said, slowly standing up, the angry tears never ceasing to fall. "You killed him. **How could you? I hate you! I hate you!**" Sakura said and then summoned upon The Sword to aid her and The Fight to give her skills.

"I. Hate. You!" Sakura said as she slashed viciously at the killer. "How could you?! Have you no morals? Or sympathy?" She stopped to take a breath as the man tumbled backwards and fell. She glanced down at his sword and kicked it away.

"I loved him. How could you take him away from me?" She whispered, standing over the terrified man. "Well, I'll finish you. I'll have my revenge!" With that she lifted her sword and was about to bring down when she heard a faint sound from behind her.

"No, Sakura." Sakura gasped and turned around to see Syaoran trying to stand up.

"Syaoran. You're...you're alive." She said. She ran to him, throwing down her sword which returned to her staff. She flung her arms around his neck, new tears flowing down her face.

"Syaoran, I thought you were..."

"She had the right to be." The killer said, standing up nervously. "That blast was enough to kill anyone."

"Obviously not strong enough." Syaoran said to him. He glanced back to Sakura and smiled gently. 

"I'm alive, Sakura. I didn't want you to kill him for nothing. Scum like him shouldn't be the cause for you to stain your hands red with blood." He said and glared at the killer who was walking back to his sword. Letting go of Sakura, he went over to the man and kicked him, which made the him collapse. Quickly picking up the sword, he passed it over to Sakura.

"Stay where you are." Syaoran whispered fiercely, smiling a bit when he heard the distinct sounds of the sirens coming nearer. To convince the man, he kicked him, not as hard, in the shins.

"Syaoran! Sakura! There you are!" Meilin cried, jumping out of a police car. Syaoran smiled.

"We're alright, Meilin, don't worry." He said, then groaned. Sakura walked back to him and took his hand in hers. Smiling, Syaoran looked down at her. He frowned when he saw Sakura's bleeding arm.

"What happened here?" He asked, ripping some of his shirt and placing it over her wound to stop the bleeding. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing that's of any importance, Syaoran. Not anymore." She said as they both watched the man being taken away in hand cuffs.

"This needs to be looked at, Sakura." He said sternly. She smiled and hugged him again.

"The only thing that's important is that we're both alive." She whispered. Syaoran hugged her back. Blushing a bit, he bent his head down towards hers, his lips brushing hers.

"Oh, how kawaii!" Tomoyo said, with her video camera. Sakura and Syaoran jumped out of each other's arms and sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo, do you always carry that around?" Sakura asked her best friend. Tomoyo just smiled and walked back with Meilin.

"I will never figure out that girl." Syaoran said as he and Sakura turned to a waiting police officer.

~*~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*~

Sakura walked back from the doctors, a bandage around her arm. Glancing back, she saw Meilin fussing over her cousin, who had a slight burn on his back, and Tomoyo who was videotaping every move.

"I'm going to call this "Survival: Card Captor Style". Oh, it will be so perfect, especially the ending!" Tomoyo said, putting the video camera back into her bag.

The four were walking back to the same ice cream shop for some ice cream. They, especially Sakura and Syaoran, had been through a lot of interviews and questions by police, medics and lawyers and needed some time to lay back and wait for any news. 

After placing their orders at the counter, the four sat down in their usual booth. 

"So, do you know who this creep was working for?" Asked Tomoyo while she took a lick from her vanilla ice cream. Syaoran nodded. 

"Yeah, the guy spilled everything last night, hoping that perhaps he could shorter sentence if he cooperated with the police. Anyways, it seems like it was some sort of third cousin from down the line who lived in America who seemed to just hate my guts. I don't know why he wanted to kill me but..." He shrugged as he took a bite from his chocolate sundae. 

"Well, at least we're all safe." Sakura said quietly, smiling warmly at Syaoran. He smiled back but the smile quickly turned to a frown. He quietly ate his sundae, deep in thought and only speaking when he offered to pay the bill. 

_'I wonder what he's thinking about. He looks so worried...so upset...'_ Sakura thought sadly, desperately hoping that she could erase that look of worry from his handsome amber eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon at the pool, right?" Meilin asked as she and Tomoyo were about to leave. Sakura beamed and nodded. 

"You'd better believe it! It's supposed to be really hot tomorrow." The friends said their good byes and soon it was only Syaoran and Sakura left. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He still looked upset. 

"Do you...do you want to go for a walk?" Sakura asked tentatively. He looked at her then smiled, nodding. 

"Sure. I'd love it." He said. He took a few uneasy steps from muscle pains (A/n: those really hurt) then smiled sheepishly. 

"It, uh...still sort of hurts." He said, shrugging. Sakura laughed and took his hand. 

"I understand...it was pretty close there." She whispered as they walked to their favourite spot in the park: under the cherry blossom tree. 

The two were silent for a while, away on their own worlds, thinking their own thoughts. 

"You know what, Syaoran?" Sakura finally said quietly. 

"What, Sakura?" He replied, looking down at Sakura. At the love he thought he almost lost. 

"I was really scared back there. And I mean scared. Not startled scared. It was more like...more like..." She paused, trying to look for the right simile. 

"Kind of like you almost lost something that meant the world to you?" He whispered, looking back up at the beautiful cherry blossoms. Sakura shivered as the memory of Syaoran falling to the ground, his eyes rolling back. 

"Yeah, you're right." 

"I know, because I felt the same. I almost lost you, Sakura. I was terrified that that guy would stoop so low as to try and kill you." He said. He turned to her and smiled warily. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I almost got you killed because I didn't want to call the police. I almost got you killed so many times." 

"It wasn't your fault, Syaoran." She said, taking his hand. "You didn't mean to. You were sure you could do this by yourself. I'm glad you realized that you needed help before it was too late. I'm just so glad we're safe." 

He smiled down at her then pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you, Sakura. For being so understanding. For being...for being you." He whispered, thankful that he was holding her in his arms, safe and sound. 

"I was so afraid." She kept repeating, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I almost lost you...I was so afraid." 

He pulled away just far enough to look her face to face. He smiled and wiped away the tears. 

"Don't worry, Sakura. There may be sorrow in life, but just remember there will always be tomorrow. And I'll always be there." With that, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her with all her might. They were both thankful that all of the past interruptions were over and they could finally be together and live in as much peace and quiet as they could. 

They broke the kiss for lack of air and just stood there, in each other's arms.

"Come on. Touya's going to have a fit if you're not home soon." Syaoran muttered, frowning at the thought of his arch-nemesis.

"Thanks, Syaoran." She whispered as he led the way, putting his arm around her wait.

The sun set on yet another day in the city of Tomoeda. What tomorrow held for the two cardcaptors, no one knew. But they both knew that they would be together and that was all they needed.

**_Fin_**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Geo: CHEESY! BAD FIC! ARGH...I'm so embarrassed by this fic. It's not that well written, bad ending...*sigh* oh well...I think this was my second fic and I finally finished it. Oh well.  
Brooklyn: Well...that wasn't too bad...somewhat...  
Geo: SHUT UP! I don't need your criticism. I'm going to get enough from disappointed readers...  
Well, hope you somewhat liked it...did I shock you when Syaoran **almost** died. Just to set the record straight, he didn't actually die...was just very close to it.


End file.
